I Wanna Be Your Friend Forever
by littlebluespacemoth
Summary: A look into Pansy and Daphne's friendship. Mentions of Drarry. Rated T for language. Title is inspired by the song 'Super Friends' by Starkid from Holy Musical B@man.


**Hey ya'll! This is another fic for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (QLFC). In case you forgot, or didn't read my last fic (A moment in the Life of Tom Riddle) I am chaser #3 on the Falmouth Falcons.**

**My prompts for this fic were:**

**1\. (setting) Prefects' bathroom  
****2\. (quote) 'Boyfriends and girlfriends will come and go but this is for life' - Phoebe Buffay, Friends.  
****3\. (word) holding  
****4\. Slytherin x Slytherin friendship**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Fair warning, there is a lot more cussing in this one than the last.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The day had been uneventful. Uneventful and dreadfully boring. Or rather, it had been until Daphne Greengrass received a note from her best friend that read:

_Meet me in the Prefects Bathroom. The password is lepidoptera_

_~Pansy Parkinson_

Daphne frowned. Pansy rarely sent notes. Usually, she would wait in the shadows for Daphne to walk by and then yank her into whatever dark crevice she had been hiding in to share the latest gossip.

She hurried up to the fifth floor, down the hallway, and stopped in front of the fourth door on the left.

"Lepidoptera," she muttered and the heavy door opened. She rushed inside to see Pansy pacing by the sinks, her arms behind her back and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Daphne was in shock. First Pansy was writing notes and now she was _crying_? This shit must be serious.

"Hi," she said softly after a few minutes of hesitation. Pansy stopped pacing and turned to stare at her. She crossed her arms.

"Hi," she said back, her voice hoarse.

"So… um…" Daphne didn't know how to begin. She had never been in a situation like this before. Slytherins weren't exactly known for wearing their heart upon their sleeve. "What… what happened?"

Pansy sniffed. "He came out to me," she muttered.

What? Who came out of where? "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Pansy rolled her eyes and huffed. "I _mean _that he's gay."

"Who's gay?"

"Draco."

Daphne's mouth fell open. That couldn't be right! That couldn't be possible! Draco Malfoy- _sex on a stick_ Draco Malfoy was _gay_?

"That was my reaction," Pansy sniffed. She shook her head and laughed bitterly. "We were sitting on his bed doing homework. I could see that something was up with him, so being the nice person and good girlfriend that I am, I asked him what was wrong. He got this terrified look on his face and refused to talk about it insisting that he was fine. After a bit of persuasion he finally blurted out 'I'm gay!' and then tried to hide behind his potions book. I thought he was joking at first, so I laughed and I tried to kiss him because he couldn't possible be gay, but he pushed me away and wouldn't look me in the eye. That's when I knew that he was being serious."

"But- but he can't be gay!" Daphne exclaimed, "Tori's been engaged to him since she was two!"

"I don't give a damn about your dumb cluck of a sister," Pansy snapped. Daphne flinched. She and Astoria were closer than most siblings, but she knew that her friend was in distress, so she would let it slide for now.

"I can't believe that I spent over _seven months_ of my life as a beard for that sniveling prat!" Pansy wailed. She had stopped crying and now had a furious look on her face. "I am such an idiot! Argh!"

Daphne frowned, "Now Pansy, you are most definitely not an idiot. You're one of the brightest people I know."

"Yeah," Pansy snorted, "So bright I didn't figure out that my boyfriend was gayer than Dumbledore until he told me."

"Maybe its just a phase," Daphne suggested, though she knew that a person's sexuality was never a phase.

Apparently Pansy knew that too. "Its not a phase," she sighed, "Things like that never are. Besides he's been fucking Potter on the side for the past five months."

"He's been having sex with Potter? For the past _five months?_" Daphne was flabbergasted. Sex on a stick Draco Malfoy was fucking the equally hot Boy Who Lived? What ever happened to being enemies? _They must have some pretty hot hate sex_, she mused.

Pansy nodded. "Yeah. Turns out he wants a _relationship_ with Potter. He claims he's _in love_ with him," she sniffed, "I should have known. Who could possibly stand the likes of me for longer than a few months? Nothing lasts forever." She started crying again, harder than she had been before.

Daphne rushed to her best friend and gathered her into her arms, holding her in a tight embrace. "Do you really feel that way?" she asked. She felt Pansy nod. "I wish you wouldn't. You're an amazing person, and don't let some fucked up relationship make you think otherwise. Do you remember what we always said when we were younger, before all this relationship drama?" she asked doing her best to comfort her best friend. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but it seemed to be working. "We said," she continued, "That boyfriends and girlfriends will come and go but this is for life. I want to be your friend forever, Pans, because you're an amazing person and I like hanging out with you. No matter what, you and I are going to be besties for life. That's one thing you can count on."

"You really mean that, Daph?" Pansy sniffed.

Daphne nodded. "Of course Pansy. No matter happens what you'll always be my best friend. You're always going to have me. Nothing's going to change that. And I know one day you'll find a man- a straight man- who will see how wonderful and amazing you are, and he'll want to stay with you forever."

Pansy smiled and she hugged Daphne back. "Thanks," she said, "And, I- I'm sorry for what I said about your sister."

"That's quite alright," Daphne grinned and gave Pansy an extra hard squeeze, "I imagine she'll be quite happy when she realizes there's a chance she won't have to marry him anymore."

Pansy stepped out of the hug, a few stray tears still running down her face. "Of course she won't have to marry him. Draco will most definitely be disowned when he and Potter come out, because you know it will be in the papers. Then with the pressure of continuing the bloodline gone, he and Astoria be free to marry anybody that they want."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. I mean, all the good pureblood wizards out there are already engaged to someone else."

"Exactly," Pansy smirked, "Once Draco and Potter come out... oh so many things are going to change."

Daphne thought about it and smiled, "Well yes, but that is _if_ they come out."

Pansy's smirk turned into a full on smile, "Oh they're going to come out alright. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?"

Pansy waved her hand. "I'll think of something. Now come on, I don't want to be late for dinner."

Pansy took her hand and they ran towards the Great Hall. Daphne smiled. Pansy definitely made her life interesting, but she liked it better that way.

* * *

**Right, well feel free to tell me what you think in a review, and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**~littleblueweirdo**


End file.
